Fangirls: Insanity
by TheThreeTroubles
Summary: Devle into the deep pit of my mind, insanity...


**Welcome to insanity! This is very weird, do not delve into unless you have an open mind. The sequels will be much more, how should I say this, normal. Still odd but normal. SO lets move forward into the strangeness of my mind…**

Ashley: Welcome to the one and only Three Troubles Show! Starring ME!

Monica: And ME!

Hannah: What about me?

Ashley: You're not important.

Hannah: sob

Ashley: No don't cry!

Hannah: is still crying

Ashley: Monnie, she won't stop crying! What ever shall we do?

Monica: Let's get Ron Weasley!

Ashley: And then we'll get Harry and Draco for you and me and we'll all be so happy together! sings

Monica: But how do we get to the world?

Monica & Ashley: CHAKI!

Ashley: We shall employ her imperial smartness to build us a machine to bring us there!

Monica: It is a brilliant ploy! MOOHAHAHA!

Ashley: Hey that's mine! Grr….

Monica: NO!

Ashley: YES!

Monica: NO NO NO!

Ashley: YES YES YES!

Monica: YES YES YES!

Ashley: NO NO NO!

Monica: MOOHAHA! I win.

Ashley: Nooooooo!

Monica: Let's find Chaki and get this thing working!

Ashley: She's probably with Lily!

Monica: Brilliant assumption Ashley!

Ashley: They're probably in the "Park"

Monica: What's with the quotes?

Ashley: I just felt like saying that.

Monica: Okay… Let's go! We want Hannah to be happy again!

Ashley: Okay! Yay!

Mr. Narrator: They skip to the park

Ashley: CHAKI!

Chaki: Yes?

Ashley: We need you to use your super brain to build us a machine so we can get to the world of Harry Potter and so we can get Ron and make Hannah stop crying because she's really sad because it's all my fault and…

Chaki: Shh. I have just the thing you need right here in my pocket! pulls out little square

Monica: Ooh what is it?

Chaki: Watch!

Mr. Narrator: Chaki throws the little square on the ground and it grows into a big square.

Ashley: Huh?

Lily: IT IS A BRILLIANT CREATION! DO NOT DEMOTE THE BRILLIANCE OF THIS BRILLIANT CREATION!

Monica & Ashley: hides

Chaki: Just get into the box and type in the world you want to go to! Then a list of characters next to buttons shall appear. When you press on of them, that character will transport into and underground complex, my secret lair, where Lily and I will be waiting!

Lily: I WANT TO GO TOO!

Ashley: Okay but you gotta be quiet and not scream loudly.

Lily: Okay!

Monica: Let's go!

Mr. Narrator: They go to into the box.

Ashley: Okay and now what?

Monica: I dunno.

Lily: screams

Ashley: Lily! You said you wouldn't scream!

Lily: Fine…

Ashley: I remember now! We gotta go to the Harry Potter world and kidnap Ron, Harry, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe…wait we can leave Crabbe and Goyle there.

Monica: blank stare

Lily: blank stare

Ashley: grumbling Do I always have to do everything?

Mr. Narrator: Ashley sets the place for the world of Ogenboshfinlaposhibabalikomania, otherwise known as Baba-Baba, or the Harry Potter world. Suddenly a panel of characters in that world appears.

Lily: BUTTONS! she presses random buttons

Monica: NO! We have to only press _certain_ buttons! Now move aside and I'll press the _certain_ buttons to double check. Shoves Lily aside and presses _certain_ buttons

Ashley: MOOHAHAHA! Now let's go back to Chaki's _secret underground lair_!

Monica: How come _I_ don't get a secret underground lair?

Ashley: You have one. You just haven't found it yet! It's a secret!

Monica: Oooookkkkaaaayyyyy! Yay!

Mr. Narrator: They go to Chaki's _secret underground lair_ and…yea…sure…whatever…

Lily: I AM HERE! eats sugar I AM HERE! eats more sugar I AM HERE! eats even more sugar

Ashley: Lily, we know you are here! Be quiet or else!

Lily: OR ELSE WHAT?

Ashley: Or else I'll get Chaki to send you off to a random world with no hope of returning!

Mr. Narrator: Suddenly all the characters in Harry Potter are shoved out with ropes around their necks and Chaki poking them with a pink pronged fork. Hannah stops sobbing.

Hannah: RONNY! runs over to Ron and makes out with him

Ron: Enjoys it because it's not everyday that a random super hot girl runs up and makes out with you

Draco: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?

Monica seductive mode Ohhh, Draco, you're soooo hottt!

Draco: Why thank you! seductive poses

Monica: YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO "THE ROOM"

Draco: Uhhhhhh. I don't do that with strangers.

Harry: Blank look

Ashley: Identical blank look

Hannah: Kicks Draco

Draco: HEY!

Monica: No! Hannah! Don't beat up my new best friend!

Hannah and Ashley: BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIEND! NO!

Chaki: Draco, if you don't want to go with Monica to "The Room," then you must go to the tor- cough happy-Lily room!

Draco: Bring it on!

Lily: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: Sweatdrop

Lily: YAY! MUAHAHAHAHA…ANOTHER VICTIM!

Mr. Narrator: Chaki shove Draco and Lily into a random room. But Chaki did not know it had a bed in it. This caused Lily to be super mad and in a fit of rage, and girly screams can be heard.

Draco: girly scream

Lily: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: stumbles out of room beaten up, raggy clothes and bruises litter his body.

Monica: OH MY POOR DRAKEYPOO! YOU LOOK SO BAD! COME TO MOMMA AND I'LL FIX YOU UP NEW!

fin

**My my! Chapter one: Insanity is completed! Don't worry more shall come. It will take a couple days since I am doing this all at school, but I'll go start number two now! Review! Please? This was a mainly AshleyYata fic, but I had help from everyone! Yay! **


End file.
